Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3
Does MW3 live up to the hype (maybeh)!? Is it truly better then BF3 (Fuuuuuuuuuuuuu)!? Is it better then even Skyrim!? (lolno) Hear my words of wisdom and find out! (words of wisdom lol ur only 14) Campaign Anyone who has played MW2's campaign will probably have high hopes. I, myself was hoping for a tad-bit longer campaign that played out the same way as MW2's, not to mention how much I was looking forward to fighting on the German's side for once. Well, the campaign didn't deliver. Half the missions are spent in Russia or Africa, not America, France, England, and Germany like the trailers led you to believe, and each area show-cased in the trailers sadly only had two missions each. I was severely disappointing by this, and thanks to the fact that now the American character is some unstoppable special forces guy as well, you never really get to feel like you are fighting in WW3. Feels more like you are just doing some behind the scenes stuff while all the real fighting is going on in the background. Plus, the action just isn't as exciting as MW2's, and story-wise wasn't as good as MW1 or MW2, feeling more like a series of battles to wrap up MW2's story then a completely knew and interesting story. However, other then that, it was still a very fun experience and did a decent job of rapping up the Modern Warfare story. I just wish it would of been done a bit differently. Compared to Battlefield 3's Campaign Well... Battlefield 3's campaign was filled to the brim with quick-time events, glitches, and a very uninteresting story, that apparently (according to Ben "Yahtzee" Croshaw (hope I spelled his name right)) rips off MW1, MW2, and Black Ops. 'nuff said. Compared to Skyrim Comparing this to Skyrim is just stupid. They are completely different games. Spec Ops Spec Ops returns and this time it's actually worth playing! Unlike MW2 were the Spec Ops missions are repackaged campaign missions, MW3's missions add on the campaign, giving them some purpose, plus they are just more fun in general. But, the part of Spec Ops that really makes it a worthy addition to the game is Survival mode, which is really fun. After not really caring much for Halo's Firefight mode, I wasn't expecting much from Survival mode either, however I was pleasantly surprised. I also love how there is a ranking system, which, while not giving it the same addictive feel of the multiplayer, still makes it fun to rank up and unlock more weapons and perks to aid you in your desperate attempts at survival, even though you know you are going to get slaughtered anyway. Compared to Battlefield 3's Bonus Mode Oh wait, there isn't one! Compared to Nazi Zombies Mode You can't really compare them. They are both very different and very fun experiences. Although personally I liked Zombies more. Multiplayer Here is the part that everyone cares about. Is it a revolutionary new multiplayer system? No, it's the same great multiplayer we have come to know and love, except better! Treyarch said they were going to make the most balanced multiplayer ever and listen to the community. The result was Black Ops. *screams of horror Infinity Ward promised the same. The result was Modern Warfare 3. *screams of joy Modern Warfare 3 accomplished what Black Ops did not, it wasn't crap. Modern Warfare 3 is probably the best CoD multiplayer to date, having the feel of MW1, the features of MW2, problems MW2 had have been fixed, and new features were introduced that made it even better! The maps were obviously designed to ensure that camping would not work as well as in previous Call of Dutys, thus campers are far less common, and there is no weapon that is truly better then all the rest, all will do what they need to do, same goes for perks. My only complaints are that, like campaign, I believe not enough emphasis was put on the countries that were advertised in the trailers, and also I realize they tried to get rid of nube tubing, but the grenade launcher is just useless now, (I've not been able to kill enemies that had the grenade launcher explode like 7 inches behind them and they would survive, without Blast Shield) It is truly the best CoD multiplayer I've ever played. Complaints Hopefully these will be fixed later *The characters you play as are too stupid to figure out that you should cover your feet with the riot shield. *Type 95 is really over-powered *There is that one spot on hardhat on top of the pipe that people somehow manage to get up into and camp Compared to Battlefield 3's Multiplayer This is according to preference. I enjoy MW3's much more and enjoy the fact that MW3 gives you a decent amount of maps. I don't care how big the maps are, either way they are same terrain each time you play them which makes them dull. Compared to Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Multiplayer lolwut? Graphics/Sound Design I really don't care, moving on! Overall An excellent game and a great addition to the CoD franchise. There are certain things that could of been done a bit better, but overall it's a great game and I think $50-$60 is a good price. However, if you didn't like previous CoDs, don't expect to like this one. Unless said previous CoD was Black Ops, in which case you are going to want to give MW3 a shot. Compared to Battlefield 3 MW3 gives you a very fun campaign, tons of bonus Spec Ops missions, a really fun Survival Mode, and the best CoD multiplayer to date along with 16 multiplayer maps, while Battlefield 3 gives you a mediocre campaign and 9 multiplayer maps. Yeah... I don't care if you like BF3 more, I'd suggest waiting for it to go down in price. Compared to Kinectimals KINECTIMALS IS TEH BESTEST GAME EVAR U N00BS R JUST TO STUPIDS TO RELIZ THAT! P.S. *The reason why this took so long to be made is because I use the Xbox 360 version and haven't had a Gold Subscription lately. Got a 2 day gold trial that I used to play it and also today is the last day of a free Gold weekend. So I really should be playing MW3 instead of writing this... Anyway, I'm at rank 50-something so I believe I have enough experience with the multiplayer to say whether it is good or bad. Hope you enjoyed my review, and congratulations if you read the whole thing. Originally written on November 28, 2011. Category:2011 Reviews